onenightatflumptysfandomcom-20200214-history
One Night at Flumpty's series
|image = File:OneNightAtFlumptysSeries.png|imagewidth = 250px|Row 1 title = Original Run|Row 1 info = January 28, 2015 - Late 2015|Row 2 title = First Game|Row 2 info = One Night at Flumpty's|Row 3 title = Latest Game|Row 3 info = One Night at Flumpty's 2 One Week at Flumpty's (cancelled)|Row 4 title = Genre(s)|Row 4 info = Point-And-Click Survival Horror Strategy|Row 5 title = Theme(s)|Row 5 info = Disturbing Imagery Gore|Row 6 title = Creation Time Total|Row 6 info = 7 Weeks (first two games) Unknown (One Week at Flumpty's)|Row 7 title = Developer|Row 7 info = Jonochrome}}The One Night at Flumpty's series'' '''is the main series developed by Jonochrome, it started in January 28, 2015 with One Night at Flumpty's and ended officially in April 10, 2015 with One Night at Flumpty's 2 and chronologically in late 2015 with One Week at Flumpty's. Jonochrome Jonathan, mostly known as Jonochrome (formerly JonBro '''''and tehjonbro), is the developer for the Riddle School series and the One Night at Flumpty's series, according to him, Jonochrome started to use Flash since 2004, He was also part of the group who created the comics of Flumpty. One Night at Flumpty's One Night at Flumpty's is a point-and-click survival horror video game developed and published by Jonochromein January 28, 2015. It is a fan game of Five Nights at Freddy's that Jonochrome made based on inside jokes. Despite its lack of originality, this fan game struck a chord with people and became surprisingly popular online. One Night at Flumpty's 2 One Night at Flumpty's 2 is a point-and-click survival horror game video game developed and published by Jonochromein April 10, 2015. It is the sequel to One Night at Flumpty'sand the final installment to the series. The gameplay is a heavy contrast from the original. The game was based on a nightmare he had and was made with the intention of being more original than the first, as well as fixing the flaws he felt the second Five Nights at Freddy's game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, had. One Week at Flumpty's One Week at Flumpty's is a point-and-click survival horror video game and the cancelled finale by Jonochrome. It would have been the closing to the trilogy. It is the third game of the series, the gameplay most likely resembled the gameplay from Five Nights at Freddy's. The game was planned to be released 2015. Jonchrome decided to cancel One Week at Flumpty's. He had finished most graphics, and had completed Birthday Boy Blam in Night 1. In the description on his YouTube video he gave a downloadable link to the graphics, code of the game, and the unfinished Night 1. He also mentioned that there was something he left of the game in secret, as he thought the idea was great so he kept it for another game and not One Week at Flumpty's. Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's is a point-and-click survival horror video game developed and published by Scott Cawthon. The game centers around a fictional pizza restaurant called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", where the player must act as a night security guard, defending themselves from the malfunctioning, haunted animatronic characters by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras. It is in what the One Night at Flumpty's series is based on. Trivia * One Week at Flumpty's most likely was supposed to have a similiar gameplay to Five Nights at Freddy's. * One Night at Flumpty's 2 is based on Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but however, differs in a lot of ways. * Althrough none of the games are based on the four other ones (Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and 4, FNaF World and Sister Location), some trailers are references to the third game and fourth game. Category:One Night at Flumpty's